Ketika Hujan Menjemputmu
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Awalnya. Aku sangat menyukai hujan. Suasana hujan yang dingin itu seakan mewakili diriku. Saat hujan pula, aku bertemu denganmu. Hujan yang dingin menyatu dengan perasaan kita yang hangat. "Aku terbawa percikan hujan. Aku. Mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa, hujan menantiku." Akhirnya. Aku tak pernah lagi menyukai hujan. [HUNHAN] Shounen-Ai!AU [HIATUS/WB]


**KETIKA HUJAN MENJEMPUTMU**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN CASTS**

 **TRAGEDY-ANGST-HURT/COMFORT**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Terinspirasi juga dari anime _**Kuroshitsuji**_

Bayangin pakaian hunhan di sini ala-ala _**Ciel Phantomhive**_ dan _**Alois Trancy**_ yaa (khusus anak bangsawan)

 **.**

 **©kyoonel1220**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hujan…_

 _Hujan seakan mewakili diriku_

 _Dingin…_

 _Gemercik hujan yang menenangkan hatiku_

 _Aku menyukai hujan…_

 _Karena hanya hujanlah yang menemani kesendirianku_

 _Aku menyukai hujan…_

 _Karena hujan pula yang mempertemukanku denganmu_

.

.

.

 **1955**

Awalnya.

Cahaya menyilaukan ini memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Ya, cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamarku. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Kuakui, tidurku kurang nyenyak semalam. Karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku mengucek mata beberapa kali, menguap lalu meregangkan otot-ototku.

"Waktunya bersiap, Tuan Muda." Ia—yang membuka gorden jendela kamarku—membungkuk hormat. Aku menyibak selimut dan langsung duduk menghadapnya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang kukenakan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan salmon rebus dan salad untuk sarapanmu. Roti panggang dan kue kering Perancis untuk camilan. Apa itu cocok untuk seleramu?" ujarnya ketika sudah selesai melepas kemeja tidurku. Lalu memakaikan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan sedikit renda. "Ya."

"Kau akan menghadiri acara jamuan makan siang di kediaman Keluarga Yancy. Selanjutnya, kau akan berkunjung ke mansion Tuan Barney, sesuai dengan undangannya kemarin. Itu jadwalmu hari ini, Tuan Muda." Aku mengangguk singkat. Ia tengah memakaikan rompi bergaris _red rose_ dan hitam. Setelah itu ia memakaikan pita hitam berukuran besar pada kerah kemejaku. Tak lupa, celana pendek di atas lututberwarna hitam. Aku mengenakan kaus kaki hitam di atas betis dan sepatu berwarna _dark brown_ dengan mawar biru kecil yang menghiasi masing-masing sisinya. Terakhir, ia memakaikanku jas terbuka berwarna merah gelap dengan kancing berwarna hitam.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia bangkit dan mengambil nampan yang semula diletakkan di meja kamarku. Ia menuangkan teh ke cangkir. Ia menghampiriku dan memberikan secangkir teh tersebut. Aku menghirup aromanya, menenangkan. Kusesap teh tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Saya akan menyiapkan meja untuk sarapanmu, Tuan. Permisi." Ia membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan kamarku. Aku meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut di atas meja nakas. Aku turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan cermin besar. Aku mengamati pantulan diriku dalam diam. Penampilan khas bangsawan Inggris ini membuatku merasa aku bukanlah berwujud manusia, melainkan boneka hidup. Aku merapikan rambut emasku yang tersisir rapi hingga menutupi kening.

"Kau adalah pelukis muda terhebat sepanjang sejarah Eropa, Luhan." Aku tersenyum pongah.

.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, ia dapat kembali ke Inggris lagi setelah sekian lama berkarir di Italia. Ia sudah tak sabar akan bertemu dengan Ayahnya di mansion. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jendela, menatap gumpalan awan itu dengan senyuman kecil yang masih melekat.

"Aku kembali, Daddy."

.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang. Ellard Cystenian, pewaris tunggal Cystenian sekaligus pelukis muda hebat di Eropa, dapat memenuhi undanganku untuk datang ke sini." Sambut Tuan Barney ketika aku sudah sampai di kediamannya. Aku melirik sekilas Kris—pelayanku. Ia tersenyum maklum. Aku berdeham ringan dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih." Ia pun mengajakku untuk memasuki mansionnya. Aku memerhatikan isi mansion ini dalam diam. Gaya khas bangunan Eropa klasik pada abad pertengahan. Banyak sekali lukisan yang terpajang dengan anggunnya. Tak heran jika dia memintaku untuk melukis, lukisannya tak terhitung, pikirku. Aku menahan senyum.

"Silakan duduk, _Earl*_." Tuan Barney mempersilakan. Aku duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengannya. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku, tak lama kemudian ia menepukkan tangannya dan dua orang pelayan pun datang. "Kau adalah tamu terhormatku. Kau ingin makanan atau camilan apa? Katakan." Pintanya. Aku melirik Kris yang berdiri di samping sofaku. Ia berdeham, "Tuan Mudaku ingin camilan kue kering khas Italia dan teh rasa _mint_." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tuan Barney terkekeh. "Kau bahkan tahu apa isi kepala Tuan Mudamu."

Kris hanya diam tak menanggapi. Kemudian kedua pelayan tersebut berlalu meninggalkan kami. Tuan Barney membenarkan kerah jubahnya dan berkata, "Aku ingin lihat hasil karyamu, _Earl_." Tanpa aku suruh pun Kris dengan segera menghampiri Tuan Barney dan membuka kain yang sedari tadi menutupi lukisanku. Lalu ia menyodorkan lukisanku lalu membungkuk dengan hormat dan kembali berada di sampingku.

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi kekaguman yang tergambar di wajah Tuan Barney saat melihat hasil torehan kuasku. Aku tersenyum miring lalu berdeham. "Apa sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Tuan?" tanyaku. Ia masih bergeming, mengamati lukisanku dengan mata berbinar takjub. Tiga detik setelahnya, ia mendongak dan menatapku penuh kagum. "Ini…luar biasa! A-aku tak bisa menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum puas, tak sia-sia aku tidur larut tiga hari belakangan ini, hanya demi menyelesaikan lukisan mendiang istri Tuan Barney.

"Senang mendengarnya, Tuan Barney." Balasku. Ia mengusap-usap lukisan itu dengan penuh penghayatan. "Hanya kau, satu-satunya pelukis yang mampu melukis mendiang istriku dengan sempurna. Tanpa cacat. Maksudku, kau sangat teliti. Berbeda dengan para pelukis lain yang melukiskan mendiang istriku, pasti ada saja kelemahannya. Ini sempurna." Ia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan senyuman yang tak luput itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, dan tak lama kemudian kedua pelayannya datang dengan membawa beberapa camilan yang kemudian diletakkan di meja.

"Tolong taruh ini di ruanganku." Ujar Tuan Barney pada salah seorang pelayannya. Kedua pelayan tersebut pun mengangguk patuh lalu membungkuk hormat. Aku mengambil secangkir teh tersebut dan mulai meminumnya. "Aku salut padamu, _Earl_. Kau bahkan masih berusia enam belas tahun, namun kemampuanmu dalam melukis memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Bakatmu turun dari mendiang Ayahmu, bukan begitu?" Tuan Barney berucap. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Dahulu juga, aku dan Daddy sangat gemar melukis bersama. Kami sangat serasi dalam hal itu." Balasku. Ia tersenyum tulus kemudian berpindah menduduki sofa di sampingku. Ia mengulurkan tangan bermaksud untuk menjabat tanganku. Aku meletakkan cangkir tehku lalu balas menjabat tangannya. "Kau hebat, _Earl_. Aku yakin, mendiang Ayahmu pasti bangga sekali padamu. Ellard Cystenian, pewaris tunggal Keluarga Cystenian, berhasil menjadi seorang pelukis muda Eropa mengikuti jejak Ayahnya." Ujarnya tulus. Aku berusaha tersenyum. Kau tahu, aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang siap meluncur setiap kali orang-orang berbicara mengenai Daddy.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Tuan Barney tersenyum kembali lalu menepuk singkat bahuku dan melepaskan jabatan tangan. "Aku akan mengirim uang bayaran untuk lukisanmu nanti malam." Tutur Tuan Barney. Aku bergeming sesaat. Entah mengapa aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tak usah, Tuan Barney. Anggap saja, lukisan ini adalah hadiah dariku dan merupakan awal dari kerjasama bisnis kita untuk ke depannya." Aku malah berucap seperti itu. _Lagipula, kita sama-sama telah kehilangan orang yang berharga,_ aku membatin. Tuan Barney tersenyum ramah lalu menepuk singkat bahuku.

"Aku tak menyangka. Pelukis hebat sepertimu berani memberiku hadiah secara cuma-cuma. Ah, Keluarga Cystenian memang bangsawan yang dermawan." Ia tertawa setelahnya, aku pun terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih. Aku harus pergi." Pamitku, berdiri. Tuan Barney pun mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Ia menggiringku menuju pintu utama mansion.

"Hujan." Aku bergumam ketika pintu utama dibuka. Tuan Barney menatapku, "Kau bisa menunggu disini sampai hujannya reda." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Tidak perlu, Tuan Barney. Lagipula, ini adalah hujan biasa. Aku mempunyai firasat, jika aku menunggu di sini, hujannya malah akan semakin deras." Balasku, setengah bercanda. Ia terkekeh singkat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kris." Panggilku. Ia dengan sigap langsung membuka payung—aku sama sekali tak menyadari ia membawa payung—dan mengulurkan tangannya dihadapanku. "Mari kita pulang, Tuan Muda." Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Tuan Barney, "Sampai jumpa." Aku menerima uluran tangannya. Kami pun berjalan menghampiri kereta kuda yang sudah siap. Aku memasukinya lalu melihat ke arah jendela. Hujannya mulai deras. Kuda pun berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Tuan Barney.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kris menyadarinya, sial. "Aku selalu menyukai hujan, Kris. Jangan memberiku tatapan menggoda seperti itu. Menjijikan." Ujarku datar. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda." Aku mengembuskan napas dan beralih menatapnya. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Aku tak suka." Aku menatapnya tajam. Ia bergeming sesaat, "Maafkan sa—aku mengerti, Tuan Muda."

Aku berdecak samar dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada luar jendela lagi. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma hujan yang menyeruak di sekelilingku. Mataku berbinar setiap kali melihat rintikan hujan. Aku menyentuh kaca jendela lalu mengusap embun yang menempel.

 _Aku menyukai hujan. Karena di saat hujan, aku seperti mendapat teman. Hujan yang dingin, seakan mewakili diriku. Saat hujan pula, berbagai kenangan manisku bersamamu tercipta, Daddy._

.

.

"Tuan Muda, aku ingin bertanya." Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan kaku. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku lalu menoleh padanya. Alisku terangkat, "Tanyakan, Kris." Kris menjilat bibirnya lalu berkata, "Mengapa kau tak mau menerima bayaran dari Tuan Barney? Aku yakin, pasti ada alasan lain." Aku menghela napas pelan kemudian berbalik memunggunginya.

"Kau sangat mengenalku, Kris. Aku tak tahu, hanya saja…aku merasa, aku tak perlu menerima bayaran dari Tuan Barney. Karena—karena aku berpikir, dengan melukiskan seorang berharga yang telah tiada saja, aku sudah mendapat ketenangan tersendiri. Sama seperti saat aku melukis Daddy, aku merasakan ketenangan yang menjalar di lubuk hati Tuan Barney ketika ia melihat karyaku. Karena kami sama-sama telah kehilangan orang yang berharga." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika mengakhiri kalimat tersebut. Aku berjalan cepat mendahului Kris. Air mata sialan ini, meluncur tanpa bisa kucegah.

.

Pria berpostur tinggi dan tegap itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mansion super mewah dengan koper di sampingnya. Pria tersebut memakai memakai kemeja putih yang ditumpu dengan jas berwarna biru dongkeryang dikancingi. Celana pendek sedikit di atas lutut berwarna senada dengan jasnya dan kaus kaki hitam di bawah lutut dengan sepatu _boots_ sebatas betis berwarna _dark brown_ dengan kancing berwarna cokelat krim. Tak lupa jubah hitam dengan pita besar biru mudayang tersemat di kerahnya. Rambut silvernya tersisir rapi hingga menutupi kening. Kulitnya putih pucat, rahangnya tegas dengan dagu runcing dan sorotan mata biru langitnya yang tajam bak elang. Ia membungkuk singkat pada kusir yang telah mengantarnya ke sini. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju pintu utama mansion megah tersebut.

Ia menekan bel beberapa kali, kemudian menyembullah seseorang di balik pintu. "Selamat datang, Tuan—Tuan Muda Arvel?!" pria tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah melihat sang _butler_ yang sangat dikenalinya itu terkejut. Pria itu—Arvel—pun mengangguk lalu terkekeh pelan, "Iya, ini aku, ." Sang _butler_ — masih sedikit mengangakan mulutnya dan sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin memeluk Tuan Mudanya, namun ia sangat sadar bahwa hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Kedudukan antara Tuan Muda dengan seorang Pelayan sangat berbeda, ingat?

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda." Akhirnya, pun hanya membungkuk hormat. Arvel tersenyum samar kemudian menepuk bahu pelan. "Tak usah terlalu formal padaku, Chanyeol. Oh iya, di mana Daddy?" tanyanya.

"Tuan Besar ada di ruangannya, Tuan Muda." —atau—Chanyeolpun mempersilakan Arvel masuk dan membawa koper Tuan Mudanya. Arvel pun mengangguk dan mengamati isi mansion. _Ouh,_ semakin banyak lukisan, pikirnya. Arvel tersenyum samar kemudian berbalik. "Kau bisa menaruh koperku di kamarku, Chanyeol." Ujarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tuan Mudanya. Arvel membenarkan pita yang melingkari kerahnya, ia tersenyum tipis. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini. Dan pelayan Korea itu, _tch,_ masih saja kaku padaku." Arvel bermonolog dan terus berjalan ke lantai dua lalu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan ruangan Ayahnya.

"Masuk." Seru sebuah suara dari dalam. Arvel tersenyum lebar ketika mendengarnya. Suara seorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Dengan segera, Arvel pun memegang kenop pintu dan segera membukanya. Dilihatnya sang Ayah sedang sibuk akan sesuatu. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata yang fokus membaca sesuatu. Arvel berdeham keras. "Jadi? Tak ada yang merindukanku, ternyata." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Mendengar suara itu, membuat pria separuh baya yang tengah fokus membaca itu bergeming. Ia dongakkan kepalanya perlahan dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan tak sabaran menghampirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Arvel!" seru sang Ayah—Tuan Barney— senang bukan main. Ia segera mendekap erat tubuh Arvel. Arvel pun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Dad." Ucapnya. Tuan Barney pun melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah keponakannya itu. "Oh, Ya Tuhan. Kau semakin tampan, Arvel. Aku tak menyangka kau ke Inggris lagi setelah sekian lama berhijrah ke Italia. Akupun merindukanmu, dan kau anak nakal, tak memberitahu akan datang." Tuan Barney menyentil pelan dahi Arvel. Yang disentil pun terkekeh, "Kejutan!" serunya riang. Tuan Barney melepas tangkupannya dari wajah tampan Arvel.

"Kau semakin tampan saja," Tuan Barney mencengkeram kedua bahu Arvel pelan, "dan tinggi, tentu saja." Sambungnya. Arvel pun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Entah mengapa, mendengarmu memanggilku Arvel, terdengar sedikit aneh, Dad. Panggil aku—"

"—Sehun." Potong Tuan Barney tersenyum. Arvel—atau—Sehun pun tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk singkat sang Daddy. "Nah, aku lebih suka dipanggil Sehun kalau denganmu. Kebiasaan. Lagi pula, kita hanya berdua dan hanya kau yang mengetahui nama Koreaku." Balasnya. Tuan Barney mengangguk kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Kau pangling dengan ruanganku?" tanya Tuan Barney menatap Sehun yang masih memerhatikan ruangannya dengan saksama. Sehun masih betah mengamati ruangan Pamannya. "Buku tebalmu bertambah banyak. Dan— _oh,_ foto Mommy? Besar sekali." Dengan cepat ia menghampiri lukisan yang terpajang di sudut ruangan. "Ah, lukisan." Ia berdecak kagum, awalnya ia mengira itu adalah foto, ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat itu adalah sebuah lukisan. Tuan Barney terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sehun. "Kau sampai tertipu. Lukisan itu baru kupajang tadi siang." Ujar Tuan Barney. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah, ia merutuki ketidakjeliannya dalam hati.

"Dad, ini _sangat_ mirip dengan Mommy. Seperti fotonya." Sehun mengusap hati-hati lukisan tersebut. Tuan Barney tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pun berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Ya. Daddy juga sangat puas dengan hasilnya, Sehun. _Dia_ memang sangat hebat." Tuan Barney bersedekap di samping Sehun. Sehun menoleh dengan alis yang terangkat satu, " _Dia_?" Tuan Barney mengangguk dan menunjuk sebuah tulisan di sudut kanan atas lukisan tersebut dengan telunjuknya. " _Dia_ yang melukis ini, Sehun." Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menatap tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta emas tersebut.

"Ellard Cystenian." Ujarnya pelan—spontan. Tuan Barney mengangguk lalu seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. "Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Keluarga Cystenian, Sehun. Ingatanmu _bagus_ sekali." Sehun menghela napas berat mendengar ucapan sarkasme Ayahnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar. "Aku—oh! Aku ingat! Terakhir, aku melihatnya di televisi saat Keluarga Cystenian mendapat penghargaan acara Anugerah Per Tahun sebagai Keluarga Bangsawan Paling Diberkati tahun 1949. Ah, enam tahun yang lalu. Tak terasa sudah enam tahun lamanya pula aku meninggalkan Inggris untuk pergi ke Italia." Kini giliran Tuan Barney yang menghela napas berat. Ia menatap Sehun gemas.

"Bagus kalau kau ingat. Ia sekarang menjadi pelukis muda bergelar bangsawan paling banyak diminati seantero Eropa, kau tahu." Ujar Tuan Barney. Sehun mengangguk singkat, "Aku sudah lupa bagaimana wajahnya. Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti sangat tampan dan seperti boneka sekarang." Gumamnya. Tuan Barney terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Sehun agar menghadapnya. "Ia sama sepertimu, Sehun. Seperti boneka hidup. Bedanya, kau versi brandalnya dan Ellard versi lembutnya." Sehun menatap Ayahnya datar. Tuan Barney tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Hei, Sehun. Kau tahu, ia memberikan lukisan ini padaku secara cuma-cuma. Aku tak tahu mengapa pelukis sehebat Ellard bisa semulia itu. Ini hadiah darinya untukku, katanya." Ucap Tuan Barney. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Yang benar saja! Ah, dia sungguh baik hati." Sehun berargumen. Tuan Barney mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun menatap tajam nama yang bertorehkan tinta emas tersebut.

 _Ellard Cystenian. Seperti apa rupamu sekarang? Kau hebat. Aku…aku ingin bertemu denganmu, segera._

.

.

"Tuan Muda, waktunya bangun." Ah, sial. Cahaya menyilaukan itu lagi. Aku berdecak samar dan membuka mata perlahan. Aku melihat Kris yang tengah membungkuk hormat di samping ranjangku. Aku menguap dan duduk. "Waktunya mandi, Tuan Muda." Ucap Kris. Aku mengangguk malas dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Aku berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi karena Kris mengikuti. Aku berbalik. "Mulai sekarang, aku mandi sendiri, Kris. Kau jangan memandikanku lagi. Cukup memakaikan pakaian saja." Tegasku dingin. Ia membungkuk hormat, "Ya, Tuan Muda." Aku menyisir rambut emasku ke belakang.

"Dua puluh menit lagi, kau ke sini. Kau bisa menyiapkan meja makan untuk sarapan selama aku mandi." Ucapku. Ia pun mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat lagi, "Ya, Tuan Muda." Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Aku mengusak pelan rambutku yang basah. Jadi seperti ini rasanya mandi sendiri. Ah, aku menikmatinya. Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin kamar mandi. Aku tidak bermaksud pongah, namun secara fisik, aku benar-benar indah tanpa celah. Kulitku seputih susu, mataku bulat dengan bola mata biru laut, hidung yang mancung dan bibir merah alami. Aku tersenyum miring. Aku pun berjalan keluar dan sudah mendapati Kris yang tengah berdiri di sebelah ranjangku. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung duduk di tepian ranjang.

Ia membungkuk sekali kemudian memakaikanku kemeja putih lengan pendek. Ia sematkan pita berwarna ungu gelap. Kemudian rompi bergaris-garis miring berwarna hijau tua dan hitam dan tak lupa celana pendek setengah paha berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis-garis putih vertikal yang samar. Kaus kaki hitam di atas lutut, lalu sepatu _boots_ dengan sedikit hak berwarna cokelat tua dengan tali yang menyilang panjang berwarna cokelat krim. Ia memakaikanku jas terbuka berwarna ungu gelap dan terakhir, sarung tangan tipis berwarna hitam keabuan.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang setelahnya. Memejamkan mata sesaat. Entah mengapa, aku tidak berselera untuk menghadiri rapat rutin perusahaan Cystenian. Aku mengembuskan napas pelan. "Bisakah kita batalkan saja jadwalku hari ini, Kris? Aku sangat tidak berselera." Ujarku dingin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kris baru saja menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Itu jadwalmu yang harus kau hadiri, Tuan Muda. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku membuka mataku dan kembali terduduk. Ia menyodorkan tehnya.

"Aku hanya bosan, Kris. Aku ingin bersantai hari ini. Seperti melihat pameran lukisan, misalnya? Aku ingin sekali. Sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi pameran lukisan." Ujarku jujur. Aku menyeruput tehku pelan. "Aku ini Tuan Mudamu, kau seharusnya bisa melaksanakan apa-apa saja perintah dan keinginanku." Tuturku tegas dan menatap tajam dirinya. Kris membungkukkan badannya minta maaf. "Aku akan membatalkannya, Tuan Muda. Aku akan mengirimkan surat dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang tak enak badan." Aku mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Tuan Muda. Sarapanmu sudah siap di meja makan." Ucapnya. Aku merebahkan diri lagi di atas ranjang dan mengangguk singkat. "Pastikan aku dapat pergi ke pameran lukisan setelah kau membatalkan rapatku. Jangan sampai ada anggota Keluarga Cystenian lain yang tahu kalau aku pergi ke sana." Ujarku. "Ya, Tuan Muda. Permisi."

.

Di sinilah aku. Pukul empat sore berada di tengah keramaian manusia. Mataku sedikit berbinar ketika memijaki tempat ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak mengunjungi pameran lukisan semenjak menjadi Kepala Keluarga Cystenian, tepatnya, semenjak Daddy meninggal setahun yang lalu. Aku tak ingin menampakkan senyumku—walaupun aku sangat ingin. Mataku menangkap lukisan yang terletak di sisi kanan ruangan. Aku berjalan menghampiri lukisan tersebut. "Indah." Gumamku. Kris masih setia berdiri di belakangku.

Lukisan itu terkesan abstrak-suram. Bagiku hebat, karena lukisan itu menggambarkan bagaimana sebuah kota yang seakan tengah terporak-porandakan dengan banyak gedung tak beraturan serta banyaknya puing-puing tak berarti. Terlebih lagi, hujan. Pohon kering dengan warna hitam kecokelatan di sudut kiri yang sungguh memukau, setiap rantingnya terlukis dengan apik dan rinci. Tak lupa, gumpalan awan suram yang terkesan hidup. Warna hitam dan abu-abu dominan di lukisan ini. Aku menyentuh lembut lukisan itu. Pengaturan warna rintik hujannya sempurna. Samar, namun terkesan hidup. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis. Namun tiba-tiba saja bunyi _dar_ kudengar samar-samar. Tangan Kris menempel sempurna menutupi kedua telingaku.

"Gemuruhnya amat kencang, Tuan Muda. Syukurlah telingamu tak terlalu mendengar suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga itu." Ujar Kris masih menutupi telingaku. Aku memegang tangannya dan melepasnya. "Terima kasih, Kris." Ucapku berbalik, Kris mengangguk. Dan, _oh_ , di luar, hujan lebat. Gemercik hujan yang jatuh sangat bising, seakan kristallah yang jatuh. Langitnya sungguh suram dan gelap, suara gemuruh masih setia bersahut-sahutan—gemuruh sedang. Aku berjalan ke salah satu jendela. Aku menyentuhnya dengan kepala yang sedikit kutengadahkan—menerawang. "Kau ada di sana 'kan, Dad?" gumamku pelan masih menatap ke arah awan suram tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu. Sekarang hujan, turunlah, Dad. Dan temui aku. Percikan hujan akan membawamu padaku." Kurasa Kris mendengar, ia berdeham ringan di belakangku. Sial.

"Kurasa, kita tak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Tuan Muda. Kita juga tak bisa langsung pulang ke mansion kalau cuacanya seperti ini." Ucapnya. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya datar. "Lalu?" ia berdeham lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai kopi yang berada di sebrang sana, Tuan Muda? Kau bisa memakan beberapa camilan di sana, dan menunggu hingga hujannya berhenti atau reda. Begitu lebih baik, Tuan Muda." Tuturnya sopan. Aku berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku singkat. Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama gedung ini, Kris mengikutiku dalam diam.

Hawa dingin dan percikan rintik hujan langsung menyapaku saat Kris membukakan pintu. Dengan cepat, Kris mengeluarkan payung hitam dari kotak yang ditaruh di saku dalam jasnya. Ia membukanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya dan kami pun berjalan pelan beriringan menuju kedai kopi.

.

Astaga. Ramai sekali. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Aku menatap Kris sebal ketika kami sudah di depan pintu kedai. Ia hanya balas menatapku; _maafkan-aku-Tuan-Muda-hanya-ini-satu-satunya-tempat-yang-strategis_. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dan berdecih. Aku melepas genggaman tanganku lalu Kris menutup kembali payung kemudian membukakan pintu. Aku masuk dan menatap datar orang-orang yang tengah menatapku penuh kagum. Decakan antusias di mana-mana. Aku berusaha tak mengindahkannya, aku berjalan anggun menuju satu-satunya meja yang tersisa, yaitu di sudut ruangan.

"Buat mereka berhenti menatapku, Kris!" perintahku tegas. Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu berbalik menatap tajam pada setiap orang yang menatapku. "Aku meminta dengan hormat. Selaku Pelayan Cystenian, kumohon berhenti menatap Tuan Mudaku seolah-olah ia adalah bidadari. Mohon pengertiannya." Ia berseru kemudian membungkuk hormat. Dan seolah perkataan Kris adalah sebuah hipnotis, mereka semua pun beralih tak menatapku dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka kembali. Aku mengembuskan napas pelan. "Perintahmu akan selalu menjadi prioritas utamaku, Tuan Muda." Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Pesankan aku beberapa camilan dan teh." Ucapku, Kris membungkuk singkat dan langsung pergi memesan. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat dengan kepala yang sedikit kutundukkan. Aku jadi mengantuk. "Permisi." Aku mendengar suara itu samar-samar. Apa Kris sudah memesan?

"Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" aku merengut. Tak mungkin itu Kris. Punya nyali apa dia berani berkata seperti itu? Dan lagi, suaranya beda. Aku membuka mataku perlahan lalu mendongak. _Oh_ , apakah wajahnya bersinar? Aku merasa silau ketika membuka mata dan mendapati wajah _eum_ tampan-putih-pucat dengan mata biru langit yang tengah menatapku.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini? Kau bisa lihat, kursi di sini sudah terisi semua. Hanya kursi di depanmu yang masih kosong, Tuan." Ia berujar. Aku menegakkan tubuh dan balas menatap matanya yang cerah. Ia menatapku lekat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman saat mataku bertubrukan dengan matanya. _Ah_ , apa yang aku pikirkan?! Aku berdeham dan mengalihkan mataku dari matanya. Dapat kurasakan darahku berdesir serta getaran halus yang kurasakan di sekitar dadaku. Ia masih menatapku lekat, aku tahu.

"Ya." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Aku melirik pria ini melalui ekor mataku, ia langsung duduk dan meletakkan beberapa camilan serta kopi hitam hangat yang ia bawa dengan nampan. Aku kembali menatapnya, sialnya, ia juga menatapku. Aku memalingkan wajah dan merasa getaran halus itu kian cepat dan terasa… _menyenangkan_? Sial.

"Maaf kalau mengganggumu. Perkenalkan, aku Arvel Walter. Kau?" aku menoleh ke arahnya ketika mendengar ia bersuara. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dalam. Walter? Mungkinkah…ia adalah anak Keluarga Walter yang mendapat sorotan kontroversial karena meninggalkan Inggris untuk pergi ke Italia enam tahun yang lalu? Dan, bagaimana bisa ia tak mengetahuiku?! Aku, Ellard Cystenian yang sangat diagungkan!

Ia berdeham ringan dengan tangan yang masih terjulur bermaksud menjabat tanganku. Mata kami kembali bertemu dan aku merasa kenyamanan itu lagi. Pria ini _memang_ tampan. Kulit putih pucat dengan mata biru langit serta rahang tegas dan dagunya yang runcing. Bibirnya _pink_ dan— _ada apa denganku?!_ Aku berdeham ringan. "Ellard Cystenian." Ucapku tanpa balas menjabat tangannya. Dapat kulihat pria ini membelalakkan matanya. _Tch_ , apa ia baru sadar ia telah berbicara dengan siapa? Aku berusaha keras agar tak memutar bola mata.

"J-jadi…kau Ellard Cystenian yang _itu_?" aku mengernyit. Apa maksudnya yang _itu_?

" _Itu_?" spontanku. Ia mengangguk cepat dan menurunkan tangannya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ya, pelukis muda berbakat Eropa dan merupakan Kepala Keluarga Cystenian yang sekarang. Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku baru kembali dari Italia." Oh, jadi benar. Pria di hadapanku ini adalah _Arvel Walter_ yang kontroversial itu.

"Kau tahu, baru kemarin aku bilang, 'Aku harus bertemu dengan Ellard Cystenian segera' dan 'segera' itu hari ini." Ucapnya bertopang dagu. Ia tersenyum, "Kau tahu mengapa? Karena aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang teramat. Kau telah memberikan lukisan Mommyku pada Daddy secara cuma-cuma, kau hebat. Aku mengagumimu." _Argh_. Sial, aku dapat merasakan pipiku memanas hanya karena ucapan dan tatapan matanya yang lekat itu. Segera kupalingkan wajahku. Aku dapat mendengar kekehan renyahnya.

"Jika kau tengah berpikir ini-itu tentangku, tak masalah. Aku memang seperti ini. Dan, aku adalah Arvel Walter yang _itu_ , _Earl_." Aku menoleh dan bersedekap. "Aku tahu, itu memang kau." Balasku dingin. Ia terkekeh lagi dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Aku berdecak pelan, mengapa Kris lama sekali?!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak suka." Ujarku rendah. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan duduk menyandar. "Kau sungguh indah. Seperti boneka saja." Ucapnya… _lembut_? Aku tersenyum miring, "Terima kasih. Kau adalah orang ke empat ribu dua ratus lima belas yang memujiku seperti itu." Giliranku yang bertopang dagu. Ia menaikkan alisnya kemudian tersenyum tipis lagi. "Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan kalimat pujian itu padamu." Balasnya dan bertopang dagu sama sepertiku. _Oh_ , sial! Aku merasa jantungku berdentum tak karuan seakan ingin lepas karena kami bertatapan dengan jarak yang terbilang dekat. Aku dapat melihat wajah _memang_ tampannya dengan jelas.

Dapat kurasakan pipiku menghangat. Benturan kulit telapak tangannya dan pipiku. Aku bergeming. _Ia menangkup pipi kiriku_. Ia sudah tak bertopang dagu. Ia menatapku semakin intens dan perlahan membelai pipiku lembut. Tangannya lembut. Aku masih bergeming, mencoba memahami situasi ini. Mata kami masih bertatapan dan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Kau cantik." Aku yakin ia melihat pipiku yang bersemu dan menghangat karena pujian memalukannya. Demi Tuhan, aku ini _pria_! Namun, aku masih betah bergeming. Seakan terhipnotis oleh sentuhan lembut tangannya dan mata biru langitnya. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menurunkan tanganku yang semula bertopang dagu. Entah mengapa, tanganku menjadi lemas. Dan sentuhannya yang membuat perutku seolah tergelitik menyenangkan.

.

 _Oh_ , apa-apaan ini? Aku merasa seluruh sarafku membeku seketika. Darahku berdesir cepat, detakan yang kian menjadi-jadi. Aku pun membelalakkan mataku. Saat ini, pria _gila_ di hadapanku kini tengah _mencium_ pipiku yang sedari tadi dibelainya. Aku dapat merasakan tekstur lembut dari bibirnya yang lembab di pipiku. Ia menciumku. Dan aku masih bergeming seperti orang bodoh. Ia masih menciumku kalau saja tidak ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu, Tuan Muda. Mereka kekurangan teh tadi sehingga harus memesan terlebih dahulu pada cabang lainnya. Pesananmu akan sampai lima menit lagi, Tuan Muda. Dan mereka akan meminta maaf padamu secara langsung." Oh Tuhan. Aku yakin, Kris juga melihat kejadian-pipiku-dicium tadi. Pria di hadapanku ini langsung bersandar dengan santainya. "Jadi? Kau pelayannya. Kau mengganggu _kegiatan_ kami, kau tahu." Ia bersedekap. Aku menatapnya tajam, ia malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Argh_ , aku bisa gila. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya ke arah Kris.

"Kau lama sekali! Kau 'kan tahu, aku tak suka menunggu!"— _apa aku sedang salah tingkah?_ —aku dapat merasakan banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arahku lagi. Aku berdeham ringan, Kris masih menggumamkan kata maaf dan membungkuk penuh hormat berkali-kali. Aku mengembuskan napas berat. "Mereka kembali menatapku lagi, Kris! Aku ingin pulang!" ucapku dingin. Aku memijat pelipisku pelan dan mataku menangkap pria di hadapanku ini tengah berusaha menahan tawanya. Aku duduk tegap dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang lucu?" Sungguh. Apa-apaan orang ini? Ia menarik napas lalu membuangnya dan terkekeh menyebalkan setelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka kau segalak itu. Padahal, wajahmu bak malaikat." Jawabnya santai. Aku menatapnya tak suka. Namun ia seolah tak peduli dan tersenyum sembari memakan camilannya.

"Kau menarik." Ucapnya. Aku berdecak kesal—apa ia sedang menggodaku?! Aku hanya diam tak mengindahkan. Aku melirik ke arah jendela di sebelahku. Hujan masih setianya turun. Aku seolah hanyut ketika melihat hujan. Selalu. Otakku akan memutar memori indah ketika aku bersama Daddy dulu. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Aku dapat mendengar pria di hadapanku ini menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau terlihat sangat memesona ketika tersenyum seperti itu, _Earl_." Aku berusaha tak mengindahkannya. Kau tahu, aku _eum_ masih malu. Bisa-bisanya pria ini bersikap santai setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku? Dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu. Hei, ia telah menciumku! Tekankan kata _mencium_. _Hell_.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai hujan. Dari matamu. Bagi sebagian orang, hujan melambangkan kesedihan. Karena hujan, seakan turut menangisi kehidupan kita yang menyedihkan. Hujan yang dingin, seakan turut menemani kepribadian yang dingin pula. Maka ia merasa ada _teman_. Dan untuk segelintir orang, hujan yang dingin itupun turut menciptakan kenangan hangat tersendiri bersama seseorang yang dicintai. Kenangan manis yang tak terlupakan. Dan menurutku, kau termasuk segelintir orang itu." Aku bergeming mendengar ucapannya. Aku termasuk si _dingin_ dan _segelintir orang_ itu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya dari samping. Ia kini tengah menatap ke arah jendela. Sial, kuakui, orang ini memang _sangat_ tampan. Hidung mancung dan bulu mata lentiknya itu sungguh indah jika dilihat dari samping. Wajahnya seolah bersinar di tengah langit yang suram itu. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bahaya, lebih dari lima detik, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." Ia menolehkan wajahnya hingga mata kami bertubrukan lagi. Aku merasakan dentuman jantungku yang terpompa cepat lagi dan lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Bahkan kau tak protes saat aku mengatakan itu. Itu berarti, kau telah jatuh cinta padaku. Bukan begitu?" tuturnya lagi. Aku tahu pipiku tengah memerah sekarang. Segera kualihkan pandanganku. "Dalam mimpimu, Tuan Arvel." Ia terkekeh lagi.

"Ah, akhirnya kau menyebut namaku. Aku senang, namaku bisa terlontar dari mulutmu. Terdengar lembut dan menenangkan." Ucapnya lembut. Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Aku telah digoda habis-habisan oleh pria ini. Sialan.

"Kris! Pesan kereta kuda, sekarang!" aku benar-benar harus enyah dari pria gila di hadapanku ini kalau tidak mau merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh lagi.

.

.

Sial, apa ini? Aku kenapa? Jantungku masih setianya berdebar cepat dan mengalirkan sensasi tersendiri bagiku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bantal. Sekelebat kejadian di kedai kopi itu masih terngiang dengan jelasnya di otakku. Aku memegang dada kiriku. Mengapa debaran aneh ini masih aku rasakan bahkan ketika sudah sampai mansion?!

Aku tidur terlentang dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Perutku terasa digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu tiap kali aku teringat kejadian di kedai kopi. Oh, sial. Tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras. Aku menarik napas dalam lalu mengembuskannya keras.

Tanganku terayun dan berakhir menyentuh pipi kiriku. Dan ketika itu juga aku merasa pipiku menghangat. Kenapa bekas ciuman pria gila itu berefek besar padaku? Aku membulatkan mataku. Dan, jangan larang aku untuk tak menyebutnya _pria gila_. Maksudku, apa benar, aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri karena ciuman dan perlakuan tak terduganya? Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

.

"Tuan Muda, apa kau melamun?" ah, benar sekali. Suara Kris menyadarkanku akan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya datar dan menggeleng pelan. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengancingi kemeja putihku. Setelah itu, ia memakaikan pita hitam. Jas berwarna biru dongker dengan kancing hitam, celana pendek sedikit di atas lutut dengan warna senada dengan jas. Kaus kaki hitam sebatas betis dan sepatu abu-abu kecokelatan dengan tali berwarna putih. Ia membungkuk setelah selesai. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah meja dan menuangkan teh.

"Jadwalku?" tanyaku. Kris sudah selesai menuangkan teh dan berjalan menghampiriku kemudian menyodorkan cangkirnya. Aku hirup aroma menenangkan dari teh tersebut. "Aroma ini… _Earl Grey_?" ia mengangguk, "Ya, itu adalah _Jackson's Earl Grey_."

Kris merogoh saku setelahnya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan amplop padaku. Aku mengernyit samar dan Kris dengan sigap mengambil cangkirnya. Aku mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. "Tuan Barney?" spontanku ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Yang Terhormat, Ellard Cystenian_

 _Aku mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumahku. Aku mengadakan acara makan malam ini karena, bisa di bilang, sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasihku sekaligus karena ada seorang yang telah kembali untukku ingin bertemu denganmu._

 _Aku harap kau bisa datang, Earl Cystenian._

 _Terima kasih._

Ah, mengapa jantungku mendadak berdebar keras? Sial, secara tidak langsung, tolong, aku tahu. Sudah pasti aku akan bertemu _pria gila_ itu lagi. Dan, apa katanya? _Seorang yang telah kembali untukku ingin bertemu denganmu;_ _Arvel Walter_ —tentunya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa lagi-lagi aku merasa asing dengan diriku sendiri hanya karena membaca rentetan kalimat dari Tuan Barney, dan bahkan ia tak menyebutkan siapa ' _Seorang yang telah kembali untukku ingin bertemu denganmu'_ itu. Ia tak tahu saja, bahwa Anaknya telah bertemu denganku dan menorehkan kejadian _tak terduga_ sewaktu berjumpa di kedai kopi. Aku menjilat bibirku dan mengernyitkan dahi dalam dalam—berpikir. Datang, tidak?

.

Di sinilah aku. Uh, entah mengapa tanganku menjadi berkeringat dingin. Memalukan sekali. Dan bahkan aku tak tahu alasan pastinya—lebih tepatnya, aku tak mau mencari tahu. Aku melirik Kris melalui ekor mataku. Ia masih berdiri dengan tegapnya dengan pakaian serba putih khas _butler_. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan memasang wajah sedingin mungkin. Sungguh, aku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang katanya _telah kembali_ itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya dan duduk manis di meja makan ini. Lima menit sudah. Aku dapat melihat Tuan Barney tersenyum kikuk padaku. " _Eum_ , sebelumnya, aku minta maaf, _Earl_. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa _ia_ belum juga turun. Padahal, _ia_ adalah orang yang sangat disiplin." Aku masih memasang wajah dingin. Sebegitu pentingkah _ia_ yang bahkan membuat seorang sepertiku menunggu?! Persetan dengan _ia_ —Arvel Walter, _tch_.

"Ah, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu. Maafkan aku." Oh, _well_. _Ia_ akhirnya di sini. Aku berusaha tak memasang wajah berlebihan, karena—hei! Ia sangat memesona. Maksudku, ah—memang! Ia tengah berdiri di depan meja makan dengan mengenakan kemeja putih berenda dengan pita hijau mentalik, dibalut dengan jas abu-abu gelap dan celana pendek berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Kaus kaki hitam sebatas betis dan sepatu _boots_ setengah betis berwarna silver dengan kancing hitam dan adanya rantai emas yang tersemat bunga mawar putih berukuran sedang di sana. _Ah_ , mengapa matanya bertubrukan dengan mataku? Sial, sial, sial.

"Aku sangat senang karena hari ini Daddy menjanjikan tamu spesial padaku. Aku sampai bingung ingin memakai setelan apa untuk bertemu denganmu, _Earl Cystenian_. Mungkin, karena terlalu lama memilih pakaian, aku sampai telat ke sini. Salah satu alasannya, kurasa." Ia sudah duduk di hadapanku dengan mata kami yang masih terpaut satu sama lain. Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Tuan Barney yang ternyata tengah menatap maklum padaku. "Ah, jadi, seperti yang kau tahu. Ia adalah anakku, Arvel Walter. Ia baru kembali, dan tak banyak orang yang mengetahui. Hanya Keluarga Besar Walter yang tahu, dan ya, dirimu. Paling tidak, media akan mengetahuinya tiga hari setelah Arvel kembali, dan aku harus mengadakan pesta untuk itu. Namun sebelum itu, aku ingin mengadakan acara makan malam denganmu, _Earl_."

Aku berusaha memasang raut ramah pada Tuan Barney dan tersenyum kecil. "Suatu kehormatan untukku, Tuan Barney." Iya, kehormatan. Kalau aku tak tahu perlakuan tak waras anaknya. Namun, entah mengapa juga aku malah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Arvel yang ternyata tengah menatapku dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Karena kau itu spesial, _Earl_. Dan aku sangat terkesan padamu yang melukiskan Mommy dengan begitu indahnya. Terima kasih, ya." Ucapnya. Aku berusaha tak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Ia juga sudah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' di kedai kopi. "Iya."

"Silakan dinikmati hidangan istimewa kami, _Earl_. Ada beberapa makanan khas Italia juga yang sengaja dihidangkan untukmu. Arvel sendiri yang memilihkannya." Ujar Tuan Barney. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mulai melahap hidangan yang tampaknya _memang_ lezat ini.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya." Kepalaku terdongak dan menatap Arvel yang tengah tersenyum tampan di sela-sela acara makan ini.

.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Tuan Barney." Ucapku ketika sudah di depan pintu utama mansion. Iya tersenyum ramah dan menepuk singkat bahuku. "Tak perlu sungkan, aku sudah sangat senang kau memenuhi undanganku untuk makan malam di sini." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tuan Muda, kereta kudanya sudah datang." Ucap Kris, aku mengangguk. "Ya sudah, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Tuan Barney." Ujarku, ia tersenyum. Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku pelan. Mengapa si _pria gila_ itu tak menampakkan dirinya di saat seperti ini? Dasar tak sopan. Aku merengut. Kenapa pula aku memikirkannya? Tak penting! Ah, lagipula, malah bagus ia tak ada. Jadi aku tak perlu merasakan sensasi aneh itu lagi.

Kris membukakan pintu kereta kuda tersebut, dan saat ingin menaikinya,

"Ellard Cystenian."

Oh Tuhan. Mengapa suara orang itu justru memanggilku? Aku menghela napas sekali lalu berbalik. Dia sudah berada di samping Ayahnya ternyata. Aku menaikkan satu alisku heran. Sadar akan kebingunganku, ia pun berlari kecil guna menghampiriku.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu." Ujarnya ketika sudah berada dihadapanku. Aku mengernyit, "Apa?" lalu ia _menarik lenganku_ agar sedikit menjauh dari kereta kuda.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanyaku tak sabaran dan melepas pegangannya dari lenganku. Ia tersenyum manis lalu mencengkeram lembut kedua bahuku. Hei, apa-apaan orang ini?!

Aku sedikit membelalakkan mata saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa aku telah jatuh pada pesonamu. Kau sungguh memikat, kau tahu itu. Terima kasih telah membuatku seperti ini." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Lembut, dan entah mengapa, karena suaranya membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh yang mengelitik perutku. Oh, apakah ia sedang membual? Ia menggodaku, begitu?!

"Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan suka, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi, yang jelas, aku menyukaimu. Aku tak butuh balasan, aku hanya ingin bilang. Dan aku telah yakin pada diriku sendiri, bahwa perasaan ini memang benar adanya. Untukmu." Ia tersenyum lembut. Jarak wajah kami terbilang lumayan dekat. Tatapan kami terpaut. Dan lagi, aku seolah damai ketika menatap mata biru langitnya. Aku juga melihat, tidak ada kebohongan berarti. Apa orang ini sungguh-sungguh?

"Ekspresi termangumu itu lucu sekali, _Earl_. Jangan banyak berpikir, pulanglah. Apa kau tak malu telah diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh Pelayanmu dan Ayahku?" ucapannya kembali menyadarkanku. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memalingkan wajah. Ia melepas cengkeraman tangannya.

"Heee. Wajahmu memerah. Tak perlu merah seperti itu kalau kau tak suka padaku, _Earl_." Ia terkekeh ringan di akhir kalimat. Aku menelan ludah. Sial, apa-apaan? Aku gugup. Aku langsung membalik badan dan berjalan cepat ke arah kereta kuda. Kris membukakan pintunya. Tak lama kemudian kuda pun berjalan. Pikiranku kalut. Aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Arvel yang _masih_ tersenyum dan Tuan Barney yang telah menghilang di pintu.

Jujur saja, pikiranku sekarang dipenuhi oleh dia. Ungkapan macam apa tadi? Cinta bukan, rayuan juga bukan—kurasa. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku lalu bersedekap. Dentuman jantungku kian melonjak seiring hentakan kaki kuda yang tengah berjalan ini. Aku dapat menangkap raut menggoda yang tersirat dari wajah Kris melalui ekor mataku. Aku berdecak keras. Tak ingin membahas perihal rautnya yang kurang ajar itu. Namun setelah kulirik lagi, ia sudah berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Aku menghela napas pelan. Baguslah, _butler_ ini dapat memahami Tuan Mudanya—memang seharusnya.

.

.

Sudah dua hari belakangan ini aku merasa diriku kacau. _Argh_. Menyebalkan sekali. Pikiranku selalu tertuju pada pernyataan Arvel waktu itu. Aku jadi seperti tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaanku. Bahkan di saat rapat rutin Perusahaan Cystenian, aku kerap kali melamunkan ungkapan Arvel.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Sialan. Baru memejamkan mata sesaat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Kris yang membawa nampan camilan dan teh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Tuan Muda? Nampaknya, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat…banyak pikiran? Atau _resah_?" aku tahu Kris mengucapkan itu dengan sangat berhati-hati. Aku memijat pelipisku pelan dan mulai menyeruput teh yang di bawakan Kris.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya lelah saja. Sepertinya aku kurang istirahat." Jawabku dingin. Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruang kerjaku. Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi kerja berputar ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tak tahu aku kenapa, Kris. Orang itu telah mengacaukan pikiranku." Aku bergumam seraya mengusap pelan cincin dengan batu kristal _sapphire blue_ yang tersemat pada jari manisku.

.

 **DAR**

 **DAR**

 **DAR**

Ya Tuhan.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Sudah berapa kali aku terbangun gara-gara suara gemuruh yang semakin lama semakin menggelegar itu? Aku mengusak rambutku kesal. Samar-samar kulihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kamarku gelap. Hampir seluruh lampu di mansion ini dimatikan ketika malam. Dan lihat saja, jendela kamarku bahkan sampai terbuka gara-gara terpaan angin kencang. Hujan malam ini sungguh lebat. Atau mungkin mau ada badai? Aku bergidik membayangkannya.

Aku mendudukan diri di ranjang. Bersandar. Aku menekan bel yang berada di tembok sebelah ranjangku. Aku ingin Kris menutup jendela kamarku, membawakanku susu hangat dan menurunkan temperatur pendingin ruangan. Jujur, malam ini dingin sekali. Aku menggaruk tengkukku. Sepertinya aku harus meminta Kris memakaikan celana panjang untukku. Hawa dingin ini terasa menusuk kulit—terutama kakiku yang tak memakai celana—padahal selimutku sudah sangat tebal. Biasanya, Kris akan sampai dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit.

.

 **CKLEK**

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini. Apa boleh aku menginap semalam di sini? Aku rasa akan terjadi badai malam ini. Aku juga tak mungkin membelah badai dengan kereta kuda. Bagaimana?"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat rupa orang yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap dengan penampilan berantakan dan setengah basah. Rambut silvernya menjuntai menghalangi pandangan bola mata biru langitnya. Ia tahu persis orang ini siapa namun ia tak mengetahui namanya. Kris berdeham ringan dan berpikir sejenak.

"Hanya semalam. Besok aku akan pergi dari sini. Dan jangan berpikir aku sengaja untuk memilih mansion Tuan Mudamu. Karena keadaan ini benar-benar darurat. Aku juga tak tahu bahwa kau yang akan membukakan pintu untukku. Jadi, bagaimana?" tutur orang itu lagi. Kris memantapkan hatinya, "Baiklah, sila—"

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini, Kris?" ucapannya terpotong begitu suara yang amat dikenalinya menyahut. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tuan Mudanya tengah berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Siapa dia—ya ampun! kau—" ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sepasang mata biru lautnya melihat Kris yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan seorang setengah basah yang akhir-akhir ini mengacaukan pikirannya.

.

Aku seperti ditenggelamkan dalam ratusan es balok ketika mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang di tengah hujan lebat malam-malam begini. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Untung saja, aku tadi berinisiatif memakai celana tidur sendiri karena ingin memaki Kris yang tak kunjung datang. Aku berusaha menyamarkan ekspresi terkejutku, aku memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"Ah, Kris. Kau tahu, aku memanggilmu sejak delapan menit yang lalu. Namun kau tak kunjung ke kamarku dan ternyata ada di sini bersamanya." Ujarku sarkastis.

Aku sudah berdiri di samping Kris. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda." Balasnya penuh penyesalan. Aku melirik tak peduli dan beralih menatap orang yang sedari tadi—aku tahu—menatapku.

"Kau. Tuan pengelana Walter. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?" tanyaku pongah. Dapat kulihat, ia sedang menahan kekehannya. Huh, apa-apaan. Ia menyisir rambut silver basahnya ke belakang. "Aku di sini bermaksud untuk menginap semalam, _Earl._ Kau tahu, sangat berbahaya membelah hujan yang berpotensi menjadi badai ini dengan kereta kuda. Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa mansion ini adalah milikmu." Jawabnya. Aku bersedekap.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku meminta dengan hormat. Bagaimana keputusanmu, Ellard Cystenian?" Ucapnya sabar. Aku memalingkan wajah ketika ia merekahkan senyuman tipis di akhir kalimat. "Kau tentunya tahu, Keluarga Cystenian adalah salah satu Keluarga Paling Dermawan di seluruh penjuru Inggris," Ia menaikkan satu alisnya. "aku mengizinkanmu." Sambungku cepat dan langsung berbalik badan. Aku merasakan getaran aneh dan pipiku yang menghangat lagi.

"Antar ia ke kamar tamu, Kris." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya dengan Easter—pelayanku yang lainnya— yang menggiringku agar kembali ke kamar menggunakan penyangga berbentuk garpu besar dengan lilin yang menyala tiga. Ketika di pertengahan tangga aku menoleh dan mataku bertemu dengan mata biru langitnya. Tak lama kemudian ia melempar senyum—yang dapat kuartikan 'terima kasih'. Aku menoleh kembali dengan cepat. Getaran ini serasa selaras dengan suara gemuruh yang kian bising.

.

.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda." Kepala Kris menyembul dari balik pintu. Aku bersedekap santai dengan badan yang disandarkan pada kepala ranjang. "Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya, Tuan Muda." Kris berucap penuh penyesalan. Ia menaruh susu hangat tersebut di atas nakas. Kamarku sudah terang karena ia menyalakan lampu kamar beserta beberapa lilin.

Aku meliriknya sekilas lalu menyambar segelas susu tersebut kemudian meneguknya perlahan. "Kira-kira, kapan hujannya akan reda, Kris?" tanyaku menaruh susu yang sudah terteguk setengah itu pada tempat semula. Kris melirik sekilas pada jam dinding kamarku. "Kurasa besok, Tuan Muda. Hujan lebat seperti ini sangat berpotensi menjadi badai. Sepanjang malam." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda." Ia membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamarku. Kamarku menjadi gelap lagi sepeninggalnya. Aku kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti diriku. Sudah tak sedingin tadi karena Kris menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangannya. Aku menjadikan kedua tanganku sebagai bantalan, memandangi langit-langit kamarku dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang menyambangi.

"Arvel Walter seatap denganku. Rasanya mengapa mendebar—."

Aku bergumam apa, serius. Kukatupkan bibirku ini rapat-rapat. Oh, sial. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku menghangat, debaran aneh yang kian meletup, disertai dengan desiran aliran darah yang intens. Aku mengacak rambutku gusar. Kedua tanganku memegangi dada sebelah kiri. Bukan main, debaran yang tengah kurasakan semakin membuatku bingung dan gelisah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kalut. Memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Sialan, tolong beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menghentikan debaran menggebu ini? Aku terduduk, menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran ranjang dan menarik-membuang napas berkali-kali. Kuteguk lagi susu tersebut hingga habis. Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit. Sudah hampir jam setengah sebelas malam. Dan aku masih belum bisa tidur, luar biasa. Biasanya, setelah minum susu putih hangat, aku akan langsung merasa rileks dan mengantuk. Namun, kenapa kali ini justru tak berpengaruh sama sekali?

Jujur, aku belum pernah merasa segelisah ini hanya karena debaran tak jelas yang kini kualami. Kemudian aku teringat akan sesuatu. Segera kubuka laci nakas dan mengambil salah satu foto berukuran sedang tanpa pigura. Aku tersenyum di tengah keremangan kamarku. Aku mengusapnya beberapa kali. Walaupun dalam temaram, Ia masih sangat tampan. Foto Daddy yang tengah tersenyum lepas dengan pakaian formalnya yang berlatar belakang jendela kamar utama. Mata biru lautku ini mengikuti Daddy.

 _Ellard, suatu saat nanti, hatimu akan menuntunmu menuju cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta sejati antar pasangan. Yang kau rasakan pada Daddy saat ini, jauh berbeda dari cinta untuk pasangan. Cinta antara keluarga dan teman hidup sangat berbeda. Keduanya murni dan indah untuk dirasakan. Hatimu tak pernah berbohong, Nak. Meski mulut dan logikamu berkata tidak, hatimu akan menentang. Hati adalah satu-satunya bagian dari tubuh manusia yang tak bisa dimanipulasi meskipun kau berusaha keras untuk mengenyahkannya._

 _Dengarkan Daddy. Kau akan merasakan sensasi yang terbilang aneh namun menyenangkan yang ditandai dengan jantungmu terpompa cepat, dirimu bersemu, serta desiran darah yang cepat pula saat kau menemukan cintamu. Seberapa keras kau menentang rasa itu, rasa itu justru akan semakin kuat menjalari dirimu. Jika kau sudah merasakan hal tersebut, maka kau tengah jatuh cinta. Ingat ini baik-baik, sayang. Jatuh cinta takkan merugikan dirimu. Justru, dengan kau jatuh cinta, kau akan merasa sebagai orang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Terlebih, jika orang itu juga balik mencintaimu. Hidupmu akan terasa sempurna. Daddy yakin, cepat atau lambat, pangeran kecil Daddy yang sedingin es ini akan mencapai titik itu. Dan Daddy yakin, kau akan berakhir bahagia, sayang._

.

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kutumpahkan saat teringat perkataan tentang cinta dari Daddy. Air mataku sedikit banyaknya membasahi foto Daddy. Kuseka cepat air mata yang seakan tak mau berhenti ini. Mengalihkan pandangan menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang terlapis gorden putih tipis. Rintikan air hujan terlihat jelas dan berlomba-lomba menapaki diri di tanah yang seakan tiada matinya. Kupulaskan senyum mengenang. Aku ingat sekali, saat Daddy mengatakan hal itu padaku kala hujan. Berada di ruang tamu dengan menikmati datangnya hujan dari jendela utama. Daddy mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan penuh kasih dengan aku yang tiada hentinya tersenyum.

"Daddy, mungkinkah…mungkinkah ini saatnya? inikah rasanya? Apa benar…aku, sedang jatuh cinta?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri. Selama enam belas tahun aku hidup, baru kali ini aku merasakan _hal_ yang dikatakan Daddy. Lebih tepatnya, setelah bertemu Arvel Walter. Rasa ini terlalu sulit untuk dikekang. Semakin aku mengabaikannya, semakin besar pula rasa menggetarkan ini menghampiri diriku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada foto Daddy. Kukecup penuh kasih sayang foto tersebut. "Kau yang terbaik, Dad." Aku meletakkannya kembali ke laci nakas.

Kubaringkan kembali tubuhku. Tepat sebelum menutup mata,

 **DAR**

 **DAR**

 **DAR**

Lagi dan lagi. Gemuruh sialan itu menggelegar kembali. Aku memang menyukai hujan, namun tidak dengan gemuruh-gemuruhnya. Ah, sial. Aku tak bisa tidur. Kududukan diriku dan menekan bel untuk memanggil Kris. Tak sampai tiga menit, ia sudah mengetuk.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan Muda?" Kris sudah berdiri di sebelah ranjangku. Aku menatapnya kesal dan mengusap wajahku kasar. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Kris! Mengapa suara gemuruh itu tak kunjung berhenti? Aku benci." Dapat kulihat Kris menatapku kikuk karena keluhanku.

"Aku juga tidak berpikir akan ada banyak gemuruh bising malam ini, Tuan Muda. Tapi ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam, Tuan Muda. Kau harus tidur. Jadwalmu sangat padat besok." Aku menatap Kris dari bawah ke atas. Apa-apaan ia? Apa ia baru saja memerintahku?

"Aku tahu aku harus tidur. Namun, tidakkah kau mengerti posisiku, Kris? Aku tidak sedang mengantuk dan gemuruh sialan ini menambahinya. Kau pikir enak kembali membuka mata ketika baru saja memejamkan mata?" sungguh, mengapa aku merasa seperti ibu tiri kepada Kris? Ah, aku naif sekali. Tentu saja ia benar. Namun rasanya aku ingin marah-marah saja karena tak kunjung mengantuk, gemuruh sialan, dan yang paling memuakan adalah debaran aneh yang kurasakan pada Arvel Walter.

Kris membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Aku berdecak dan menyuruhnya berhenti membungkukkan badannya. "Kris, —apa Arvel Walter sudah tertidur?" jangan salahkan aku yang kelepasan bertanya. Semoga saja pipiku tidak memerah hanya karena menyebut namanya. Kris menatapku bingung, kemudian ia menjawab, "Tuan Walter belum tertidur, Tuan Muda. Sebelum kau memanggilku, aku masuk ke kamar tamu untuk mengganti air, aku melihatnya tengah membaca buku." Aku menganggukkan kepala canggung.

"Apa ia tak terganggu karena suara gemuruh ini merusak konsenterasi membacanya?" aku yakin sekali aku bergumam. "Aku tak tahu, Tuan Muda. Namun, apakah kau ingin aku memanggilkan Tuan Muda Walter ke sini? Maksudku, untuk sekadar berbincang denganmu atau ia membacakan buku untukmu sampai kau tertidur, begitu? Aku hanya saran saja, Tuan Muda. Maafkan aku jika kau tersinggung." Kris membungkuk setelahnya. Aku mengembuskan napas, terkekeh. "Kau pintar bicara sekarang, Kris." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi—panggillah ia, Kris. Jangan sampai ia tak mau, ini perintah." Serius, pikiranku sedang kacau. Kris mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan kamarku. Huh, aku memegang dada kiriku. Dapat kurasakan debaran jantungku bertalu dengan cepat. Aku berpikir, kalau Arvel Walter sudah di sini, apa yang akan kami lakukan? Maksudku, pastilah sangat canggung. Aku harus menyuruhnya apa? Membuatku tidur dengan memintanya membacakan dongeng untukku? Kris itu juga suka kenapa, aku ini sudah enam belas tahun, tak perlu dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur lagi. Atau, berbincang? Terakhir berbincang dengannya saja, hanya ia yang aktif berbicara, dan dengan omongannya yang penuh bualan itu.

"Ouh, ada apa gerangan Tuan Muda Ellard Cystenian memanggilku ke sini, hm?" oh, sial. Aku terkejut. Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu di mana Arvel Walter tengah berdiri sembari bersedekap tangan dan menatapku—hei, apakah itu tatapan menggoda? Ia berdeham ringan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris lalu menutup pintu kamarku.

" _Whoa_ , kamarmu sangat elegan dan memukau seperti dugaanku, _Earl._ Kamarmu juga sedikit lebih luas dari kamarku." Mataku tak lepas dari sosok Arvel yang perlahan berjalan menghampiriku sambil melihat-lihat seisi kamarku ini dalam keremangan.

"H-hei. Nyalakan lampunya." Ucapku saat dirasa ia semakin mendekat ke ranjangku. Aku bisa melihat ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum tipis dan membalik kembali badannya dan berjalan ke arah saklar. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Ellard Cystenian?" tanyanya. Kamarku sudah terang sekarang. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Kau tak mungkin 'kan menyuruhku datang ke kamarmu hanya untuk menyalakan lampu?" dapat kurasakan ia menatapku geli. Aku sedikit mengerutkan kening, berpikir untuk menjawab. Aku saja masih bingung mengapa aku menyuruh orang ini ke sini. "I-itu…a-aku…" aku mencuri pandangan ke arahnya. Oh, sial. Ia kembali melangkah mendekatiku. Aku duduk tegap dan mengeratkan peganganku pada selimut.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat gugup? Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu. Aku tak seberengsek itu, kau tahu. Terlebih, pada orang yang kusuka."

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Ucapannya itu. Menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa bagi diriku, terutama jantungku yang meresponnya dengan debaran yang kian menggila. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Jujur, mengapa aku merasa seperti seorang wanita hanya karena ucapannya yang sebenarnya tak ada romantis-romantisnya itu? Aku mengalihkan mataku agar tak menatap mata biru langitnya itu. Sial, mengapa aku sangat gugup?! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku membenci diriku yang _sangat tak diriku_ ini. "Hei, wajahmu merah sekali, _Earl_. Apa kau sedangsakit?"

Dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuk dahiku. Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah tangan Arvel. Reflek, Arvel melepaskan tangannya dari dahiku. Aku menyandarkan diriku pada kepala ranjang dan memegangi kedua pipiku sendiri. Arvel tengah duduk di tepian ranjangku sambil menatapku khawatir. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Dan, untuk apa pula kau memanggilku ke sini? Tolong jawab a—"

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Arvel."

Ia terdiam. Aku juga diam. Bisa-bisanya aku memotong ucapan seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara kekehan. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. "Aku tak menyangka orang hebat sepertimu membutuhkanku. Terlebih di _kamar_. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu, cantik?" Kupalingkan wajahku yang kurasa sudah sangat merah melebihi kepiting rebus. Apa-apaan ucapannya itu?

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Suara gemuruh yang kian menggila itu sangat mengganggu. Aku bingung harus bagaimana agar aku bisa tertidur. Dan Kris mengatakan bahwa kau juga belum tidur dan kurasa kau juga tidak bisa tidur, maka dari itu kau memilih untuk membaca buku." Aku berucap, masih memalingkan wajah. Aku dapat mendengar helaan napas.

"Ah, karena itu. Namun itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _Earl_." Aku menolehkan kepala dan mendapati dirinya tengah tersenyum maklum. Aku menggaruk tengkukku kikuk. Dan, apakah pria ini menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat denganku? Jarak kami terbilang dekat sekarang. "Kau berisik. Aku juga tak tahu. Kupikir aku bisa mengobrol denganmu. Dengan topik yang _normal_ tentunya." Ia tertawa ringan mendengar ucapanku.

"Seperti ini juga tengah mengobrol, cantik." Ia mengusak rambutku gemas. Ia. Tengah. Mengusak. Rambutku. Dan. Memanggilku. Cantik. Dua. Kali.

Aku memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk menghentikan usakannya pada rambutku. Namun, tanganku ini tak bisa diajak kompromi yang malah membawa tangan Arvel ke pipi kiriku. Otomatis, tangannya menangkup pipiku. Aku menatap Arvel dalam, berusaha menyelami mata biru langitnya yang kuakui sungguh memesona itu. Ia balas menatapku dan dapat kulihat air wajah bingungnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Arvel?" kalimat tanya itu terlontar begitu saja. Aku tak ingin menentang kata-kata yang saat ini memenuhi pikiranku terhadap Arvel sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menuruti kata hatiku. Aku harus meyakinkan perasaanku terhadapnya.

Mata kami masih terpaut satu sama lain. Tak lama setelah itu, Arvel menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang amat memikat. Ia membuat gerakan membelai-belai pipiku dengan jarinya. Sungguh lembut dan menenangkan. "Kau pikir aku membual? Tidak, _Earl_. Itu benar, aku menyukaimu. Kau terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan." Jawabnya lembut. Aku menelan ludahku. Aku menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Tangan kananku terulur guna menyentuh pipinya. Aku menangkup pipi kirinya. Membelainya dengan lembut secara perlahan. Kami melakukan dan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Saling membelai pipi.

"Buktikanlah. Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku." Ujarku pelan. Aku merasa semakin nyaman bertatapan seperti ini dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah."

Ini sangat mendadak dan tak terduga. Ia mempersatukan bibir kami. Memberi kecupan-kecupan hangat yang membuat diriku seakan lupa caranya bernapas. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan. Tangannya yang semula berada di pipiku kini berpindah ke tengkukku. Tangan lainnya merengkuh pinggangku erat. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, kedua tanganku memegang bahunya erat. Aku sangat lemas saat ini. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang amat memabukkan. Jadi seperti ini rasanya berciuman. Aku benar-benar merasa jantungku seakan ingin loncat keluar saking cepatnya debaran yang tengah kurasakan. Aku membalasnya dengan canggung. Tiga lumatan terakhir dan ia melepas ciuman kami.

Arvel mempersatukan kening kami dan mengecup pucuk hidungku. Napas kami bersahut-sahutan. Rasanya sungguh panas. Kening kami tak lagi bertemu, namun jarak kami sangat dekat dengan hidung yang nyaris bersentuhan. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku dan membelainya lembut. "Tadinya aku menyukaimu. Namun kurasa, sekarang tidak lagi." Aku menatap matanya bingung. "M-maksudmu?" cicitku.

"Ya, aku tak lagi menyukaimu, _Earl_. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku menyadari kalau perasaanku ini bukan sekadar suka lagi padamu, setelah menciummu." Ia tersenyum tampan di akhir kalimat. Aku memalingkan wajah, merasa malu. Aku merasa bibirku kembali basah. Pelakunya tentu saja pria tampan nan pucat ini. Ia memberi kecupan ringan berulang-ulang.

"Kau sungguh cantik." Ucapnya setelahnya. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Aku merasa sangat malu saat ini. Ia telah menciumku dua kali. Dua kali. Dan aku menikmatinya. Ah, akan kukesampingkan dulu harga diriku demi meyakinkan perasaanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Earl_. Aku tahu kau pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Jadi, mengakulah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Mendengarnya, spontan aku melepaskan tangannya yang semula menangkup pipiku. Aku bersedekap, menatapnya tajam.

"Ancaman macam apa itu? Asal kau tahu saja, salah satu alasan mengapa aku tak bisa tidur itu karena pikiranku dipenuhi oleh dirimu. _Tch_ , aku sungguh tak sudi mengakui hal memalukan ini, namun itulah yang terjadi." Beberapa detik setelahnya,

Ia tertawa lepas sambil mencubit hidungku yang membuat kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ah, kau lucu sekali, _Earl_. Aku sungguh merasa terhormat dapat dipikirkan olehmu. Senangnya." Ia berucap di sela-sela tawanya. Aku memukuli tangannya kencang dan tak lama kemudian ia pun melepaskan cubitannya pada hidungku.

"Kau ini ingin membuatku mati karena tak bisa bernapas atau apa." Geramku kesal sembari mengusap-usap pelan hidungku. Ia mengusak rambutku pelan, "Maafkan aku, sayang." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Sa-sayang?! Tak sopan sekali! Aku berdecak keras sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu." Gumamku yang mendapat tatapan menggoda darinya. Aku tak mengindahkannya, kutuntun tangannya menuju dada kiriku. "Namun, rasakanlah. Jantungku tak ada hentinya berdebar cepat saat kau ada didekatmu ataupun hanya dengan memikirkanmu. Kau benar, aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu." Arvel tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku pun balas tersenyum kecil.

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung dapat dicintai olehmu, _Earl_. Terima kasih karena sudah membalas perasaanku." Ia memelukku erat. Aku membalasnya. "Daddy benar, suatu saat, aku akan menemukan cintaku. Dan suatu saat itu adalah hari ini, denganmu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Aku tersenyum. Baru kali ini, aku dapat merasa sebahagia ini dengan orang lain selain Daddy. Pelukan kami semakin erat, seakan menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang tengah menjalari tubuh masing-masing.

"Panggil aku Sehun, _Earl_." Aku mengerutkan kening. Spontan kulepas pelukanku. Aku mengernyit, "Sehun? Apa itu?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tampan. Belum menjawab, ia sudah bangkit dan mematikan lampu, lalu berbaring di ranjangku. Ia menyuruhku untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Aku menurut. Aku tidur dengan lengannya sebagai bantal, ia memelukku. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku kembali menghangat karena perlakuannya. Aku memegang dada bidangnya dan mendongak guna melohat wajah tampannya dalam keremangan, "Perihal Sehun—"

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan tidurlah. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Teruslah memanggilku Sehun, _Earl_. Aku mencintaimu, selamat malam." Arvel—atau—Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup lembut dahiku. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mulai merapatkan tubuh kami. Suara gemuruh sudah tak terdengar lagi, namun di luar masih hujan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya. Malam ini dingin, namun terasa hangat untukku. Aku merasa lega karena sudah meyakini dan membenarkan perasaanku, terlebih Sehun juga tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

 _Sehun…_

Mengapa aku harus memanggilnya demikian? Aku tersenyum kecil. Pastilah ada alasannya. Ia juga akan menjelaskan. Dan kurasa, aku juga harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak kalah penting dengannya.

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku. Aku takkan lupa kejadian malam ini, aku takkan melupakannya. Karena kejadian ini, terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Aku tambah menyukai hujan, selain bersama Daddy, hujan pun turut menorehkan kejadian indah bersama Sehun. Aku juga ingat, hujan pulalah yang mempertemukanku dengan Sehun. Di kedai kopi. Aku tersenyum mengenang, merasa sangat bahagia. Kupikir, tak ada alasan untukku membenci hujan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Tolong maafkan kyoonel yang balik dengan membawakan ff baru bukannya lanjut ff yang sudah lawas/? :") fyi ini sebenernya dibuatnya udah lama banget…Cuma baru post sekarang huhu. Semoga bisa kelanjut cepet yha

 _Countess/Earl*_ adalah gelar kebangsawanan di Inggris.

/Perihal ff2ku yang lain, lagi disemi hiatuskan(?) bukannya gak mau lanjut, Cuma feelsnya masih belom dapet nih buat lanjut semoga kyoonel bisa cepet dapet feelsnya kembali ya;)/

Oke deh, aku tunggu review+foll+fav dari kalian hehehe. Sebelumnya, terima kasih karena sudah membaca;)

 _ **Wanna review?**_


End file.
